Black Eyes
by Mara Amon
Summary: Severus Snape starts to see people from his past in intense flash backs.
1. Chapter 1

"Black Eyes"

Chapter I

Severus Snape made his way down the narrow spiral staircase to the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His signature black robe whipped out behind him with each broad stride as he peered from underneath his thick, dark eyelashes at students rushing by him. _Potions with the sixth years again, _Snape inwardly groaned. Even though potions were his forte, his strong hatred for the Gryffindors made it a grueling day-to-day experience.

He twitched the top of his thin lip into a snarl as he noticed two figures standing in front of his classroom door at the bottom of the gloomy staircase. They seemed to be talking casually and neither of them was wearing a uniform. Severus opened his mouth to deduct house points for loitering in his doorway and not wearing a uniform, but he hesitated when he noticed that the figure to the right looked more mature than the other sixth years.

His pace slowed to a crawl and he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to get a better glimpse of who it could be. A flash of red hair ignited when the light from the high window sill and sawn on it. He saw the perfectly sculpted face of Lily Potter. She noticed him and smiled flawlessly. He couldn't believe it. He stopped moving altogether and grabbed at the flesh on top of his heart. Lily Potter, the love of his life, standing so casually in front of him like she used to all those years ago, before Voldemort took her life at the tip of his vile wand.

"Severus," she said as her eyes twinkled at the sight of him. His heart skipped a beat and his head became heavy. How could she be there? Was he going mad? He tried to process all of these emotions screaming out at him and trying to suck him in. His hand hit the railing of the staircase. The sensation steadied his thin, pale form and his eyes snapped shut. He was barely aware that his body had collapsed to the floor in a crouched position. He squeezed his eyes tightly and after a few more seconds, he opened them. She was gone. He lifted his head so slowly that the muscles at the back of his neck strained to hold up the weight. Everything felt weak, like a thousand-ton boulder had hit him and was holding him down.

Suddenly, he noticed he was not alone. His potions class was scattered around the staircase staring at his crumpled form in shock. He tried to regain composure as he stood up to his full height and glared at his class. He straightened his now dust -covered robes and fixed his dark eyes on the frightened students.

"Go. To. Class." His said so menacingly that it sent his students rushing off to the classroom with startled looks on their faces. When there was no one left in the foyer, he collapsed once again to the floor and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Skipping down the hall in a cheerful fashion was a Ravenclaw with straight blond hair and a slight bounce in her step. She went by the name Luna Lovegood, but most called her "Looney Lovegood" because of her bizarre views. Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, was the publisher of a magazine called "_The Quibbler" _which promoted odd theories and opinioal views regarding about the modern wizarding world. Much of the ministry's political gossip made it into its pages, and such gossip was usually verbally manipulated by Rita Skeeter.

Luna walked down the twisty staircase that led to the potions class in the dungeons. Unlike the other students, who constantly complained about Snape's teaching methods and the preciseness of potions, Luna was fascinated with the art.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud voices coming from the classroom below. She continued walking until she got to the doorway. Then, she pushed her ear up to the crack in the worn door.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" she heard someone say in a desperately angry tone.

"Because I know I am right!" another voice said with confidence. She heard something crash inside and she bolted away from the door in shock. _Merlin's beard! _she mentally yelled. She could not resist pushing her ear up to the door again. All she heard were footsteps. The front of the door hit her in the face and knocked her to the floor in one swift movement. She looked up to see two pale figures standing above her.

Blood trickled down from her nose to her lip and onto the floor. She gasped as she tried to touch the side of her face, which was now in splitting pain. One of the figures moved forward and extended a hand to help her up. Luna lifted her head to look at the figure with the outstretched hand. She saw a fringe of blond hair on a man with a pointed face and gray orbs for eyes. She recognized him from the battle at the Department of Mysteries: Lucius Malfoy.

"Take my hand, girl," he said with great disgust in his voice. His black robe swayed with the movement of his hand and his long blond hair fluttered in the draft coming through the doorway. She tentatively reached her arm forward. He pulled her to her feet, but his hand did not let go of hers even after she was upright. Suddenly, his pale hand wrapped around her neck and before she knew what was happening, they disapparated.

The overwhelming sucking feeling of the apparition was more intense compared to other times. Luna decided that being in the arms of Lucius Malfoy was most definitely a contributing factor. The next thing she saw was the main dining room of the Malfoy Manor. The room had gray murky walls and slick black furniture.

Pictures of Malfoy and Black family descendants filled up the space on the dark walls and the Sytherine crest was on almost every mantel.

Luna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice being pushed forward down a dark staircase, light only with torches. The sound of faint screams tortured Luna's mental state as she continued her descent down the old stone staircase.

They eventually ended up in a dark corridor that was lit with silver lanterns. The sound of her shoes echoed against the solid stone floor as she slowly walked down the hall. Her pace seemed to bother Lucius tremendously, so with a slight shove on the back, he quickened her pace exponentially. Eventually a worn, wooden door came in sight, and with a slight turn to the right, they entered the door.

As they cleared the threshold, Luna looked at the room's contents. There was a smooth, dark wooden desk with only a quill and a piece of parchment placed upon it. Behind the desk was a throne-like chair with a high raised back. It had intricate designs that reached from the top, flowed down the sides, and wrapped around the arms. She was shaken from her observation of the chair when the door closed behind her with a _whoosh_!

"Now, this may seem like a strange occasion, but it was called for," Lucius said while he made his way over to what looked like a wine decanter. His right hand drifted across the surface of his desk and slid up the side of the decanter, grasping its neck. His left hand clasped one of the perfectly sculpted glasses and held it up to the moonlight gleaming in through the arched window. He stood like that for a while, though his right hand had slid back down to rest at his side.

"Now tell me, have you ever seen death, Ms. Lovegood?" he asked smoothly. Luna was slightly oblivious to what the outcome of this conversation would be, but nevertheless decided to answer his questions.

"Umm… Yes, I have. My mother was the victim of a spell that went wrong." Memories of her mother came flooding back to Luna. Oh, how she missed her. The emotions were so strong, so overwhelming, that Luna grasped at her chest as tears misted her eyes. Lucius turned around just in time to see her hand reach up; his mouth gaped a little at the sight and his eyes had somewhat widened. He quickly composed himself and smirked a little slyly.

"Oh dear, have I hit a sore spot?" The sarcasm dripped off his tongue and flowed through his breath as the sly smirk pasted on his pale features widened. Anger pulsed through Luna's veins and her heart began to beat vigorously. He had no right to speak to her in this manner. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his throat.

"If you speak another word, Mr. Malfoy, you will surely regret it!" Luna said with a slight waver in her voice. Lucius looked into her eyes with a vaguely shocked facial expression and then threw his head back chuckling.

"Oh Ms. Lovegood, I think you should be the one regretting what just happened," he said with a smile. Luna looked at him in confusion. _What was he saying?_ His eyes traveled half way down her body, and then stopped abruptly. Luna followed his eyes until she noticed what he was looking at. His wand was pointed at her abdomen. She gasped and dropped her wand to the floor. How could she not have seen him pull it out of his robes? Then it hit her: when he held up the wine glass, his right hand must have gone into his pocket! Panic struck her instantly when she noticed his wand was not going to move and it was going to stay trained on her abdomen. _What could this man do to me? _Luna thought fearfully. The man was in fact a death eater and a criminal; he could do as he pleased.

Luna tried to back away, but Malfoy's left hand clutched her upper arm and pulled her so close that his breath was hot against her ear.

"Have you ever considered the fact that someone around you, someone…close to you could be a death eater?" he said while the hand that had held her arm now petted her hair softly.

"Yes, many times," Luna said with abnormal confidence. She hadn't really put much thought into it, but lying seemed to be the best option.

"And yet you haven't figured it out? What a shame, what a shame…" he mumbled as he released her from his firm hold.

"Think hard, Ms. Lovegood, he's right under your nose." Luna thought about everyone she could think of. No one stood out as a death eater, though.

During her thoughts, Lucius had walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob, ready to turn it. Luna thought on instinct and grabbed for the wand that she dropped on the floor earlier. Lucius was too fast for her, though.

"Expelli..."

"Stuplify!" Lucius yelled as he flung his arm out. His wand pointed at her just as her hand hit the metal door handle. Her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Luna awoke to find herself lying on the hard floor outside the potions class room. _Was that all a dream?_ Luna thought as she pushed herself to her feet. Blood rushed to her head as she stood. Her arm flung out to her side to grasp the wall to support her weight. When the feeling had mostly passed, she opened the door to the classroom._ Oops! _Snape was giving a lecture to the sixth year class, the one she was supposed to be in.

"Aw, Ms. Lovegood, you have finally decided to join us. Twenty points from Ravenclaw for your classmate's tardiness!" Snape said with pure disdain. _Oh great!_ Luna thought sarcastically, but she just nodded her head and tried to find a seat. There was only one seat remaining, and it was next to Draco Malfoy. She mentally swore and strutted her way over to the seat.

"Excuse me, why would I want your _filth_ next to me?" Draco exclaimed rudely, peering out from the corners of his eyes, looking her up and down in a disgusted manner. Luna sat down despite Draco's insolence. Images of his father melted back into her mind from their strange encounter that day. The illusions of Lucius holding the wineglass and his wand pointed firmly at her strangled her mind in ways she had never felt before. It was like he was inside her, like his breath was against her neck again and his hand around hers when they apparated to the Manor and his eyes looked into hers. The emotions were too much for her to handle. His face appeared in front of her with that same sly smirk, pasted on.

Suddenly, a voice, a very vague voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Ms. Lovegood! Take the book!" Snape yelled impatiently. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and her soft blue eyes focused on his, which appeared almost black. As she looked closer, she noticed they were more hollow than usual and rimmed with red. Black lines flowed down onto his cheek bones, showing his lack of sleep. Her eyes drifted downward to the long, thin fingers that held the book that was thrust out towards her in a stiff gesture. Before she had any more time to look, the book was placed in front of her and Snape had retreated to his desk.

Once he had resumed his place at the front of the class, he turned his torso and flicked his wand to shut the blinds, which created a gloomy feeling in the classroom. "Turn to page three hundred and forty six," he spit out to his mumbling class. He turned back around towards his desk to handle some papers, while some of his students started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Professor Snape? This says that we are to be brewing a Draught of Living Death, which as I read earlier, we are not to brew until almost halfway though the year," Luna said, somewhat confused. Snape turned around to look at her with an intense expression.

"Ms Lovegood, my patience with you is wearing thin. If I were you, I would shut up before your house loses more points," he said as he turned back towards the blackboard. Luna's mouth opened again, but quickly closed when she noticed the anger emanating from the professor. A woozy feeling came across her, like the one she had when she woke up after the encounter with Lucius Malfoy. Her vision became blurry and her mouth went dry. Her fingers held on to the edge of the desk to support her weight.

"What's wrong Looney? Too many wrackspurts in your head?" Draco said sarcastically with a chuckle. All the Slytherines in the room laughed, but Luna kept her poker face and looked directly at Snape. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, but black orbs of his eyes showed pity.

"Five points from Slytherine!" Snape said and all the laughter from the Slytherines ceased. Their eyes went wide and their mouths gaped.

"_What?_" Draco exclaimed in utter shock.

"You heard me, Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherine, and if you would like to take that accusation any farther, you will be in my tight grasp in detention," Snape said evenly. Somehow, Draco did not recognize that Snape had the higher hand in the matter.

"But…How can you defend her? She's mudblood!" The whole class looked stunned at Malfoy's use of the offensive word. Luna's eyes darted downward, embarrassed.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Draco's face dropped at Snape's words. How could he take points away from Slytherine and _then _send him to detention? This was too much for Draco to take.

"My father won't stand for this!" Draco said as he stood up, almost knocking over his desk in anger.

"I don't care what your father thinks!" Snape growled at Draco, his hair falling on his face, shading his eyes. Draco turned around, kicked his chair with fury and strutted out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him angrily. There was a long silence that engulfed the room.

"Class dismissed!" Snape yelled wrathfully, but with a hint of embarrassment. There was a sound of shuffling books before everyone practically ran out of the room, with the exception of Luna.

Assuming that everyone had left the classroom, Snape turned to the table behind his desk and slammed his hands against the hard surface, growling with the motion. Luna had started walking towards him slowly; she didn't want to interrupt such a private moment. When made her way behind him, she reached out her hand to touch his shoulder in a comforting gesture. The second her hand touched him however, he whirled around with a distress look on his face.

"Lily, I can't believe…" Snape said to her, but she never heard the end of the sentence because suddenly his face took on another form. She saw Lucius Malfoy again. He was smirking just like last time, but with a more sinister gleam in his eyes. Then she noticed they were no longer in Snape's classroom, but inside a circle of flames. Lucius's hand reached out towards her and he said, "The dark lord powers can only be active with the power of one of his followers." his voice was somewhat manipulated with what sounded like Voldemort's voice tied in with his. His hand was still reaching towards her as he strode towards her direction. Luna's feet automatically stepped back, but she felt the heat from the burning inferno behind her, so she stayed still. Lucius withdrew his wand from his cane. A hissing sound filled the air when his wand slid against his cane. He stopped in front of her and leaned mere inches from her face, their lips almost touching. "You know what would have happened if you had not used the portkey?" Lucius said while moving his body disturbingly close to hers. His lips grazed hers slowly and his eyes bore into hers. She shivered in disgust and verted her eyes. She didn't want to look at him when he said the dreadful words.

"I would have _taken _you…" he whispered. His arm wrapped around her lower back and pulled her towards him firmly. He licked her collarbone, allowing his tongue to travel up her neck and along her jaw line. Then suddenly, everything was all gone. The flames had disappeared and she was back in the classroom. Lucius's face had now melted back into Snape's, which took on a shocked expression. His hand was up on her owns, which was still grasping his shoulder. Her body gave out, but Snape seemed to expect it and he grabbed her arms to set her limp, petite figure upright. Then, still in the awkward position, he looked into her eyes. They were glazed and rimmed with red. But then, suddenly, there came a whooshing sound from behind them. Snape looked up to see the menacing form of Lord Voldemort. He was facing them with his wand pointed outward. His mouth twisted into a wide grin that revealed his pointy, chipped teeth.

"Ah, what a pleasure to see you again Severus," Voldemort said maliciously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Snape's left arm started to twitch as if in pain and his eyes slightly widened. Luna's eyes followed the strange movement as she began noticing her surroundings again. She raised herself up, pulled out of his grip and then swiftly turned around. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Lord Voldemort was there, in the school, in front of her. She reached into a hidden pocket inside her robes and pulled out her wand. Voldemort's smile widened even more.

"Are you going to fight me, dear?" the former Tom Riddle said slyly. Luna tried to cast a patronus, but Voldemort was too fast for her.

"Expelliamus!" He yelled. Luna's wand flew out of her hand and hit the wall. The sound of it clattering to the floor seemed to add to her frustration. Snape moved forward, almost as if to protect her, but the gleam in Voldemort's eyes stalled his movement.

"Severus, did you not tell her?" Voldemort said with fake sympathy. Snape cast his eyes downward and turned his head towards his shoulder. Voldemort started to move towards Luna and stopped when he was inches from her face, seemingly gesturing to kiss her.

"He's a death eater," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered and tried to take a step back, but his hand wrapped around her upper arm and they disapparated.

They appeared in the Malfoy Manor, a place she was quite familiar with from her last encounter there. Voldemort still stood beside her, but his grip on her arm had loosened exponentially. His green eyes pierced her blue orbs as he looked down at her with the same look of mocking pity.

"Now Luna you remember that little conversation you had with Lucius, I presume?" Voldemort asked with a little smirk. Luna stared straight ahead at Lucius and Draco, not answering his question. Voldemort sighed.

"When I ask you a question, you answer me or face the consequences!" he yelled. She waited for the dreaded word.

"Crucio!" he shrieked and a bolt of red that came from the end of his wand hit her. Unbearable pain rushed through her as she collapsed to the floor. She couldn't think, breathe or feel anything but pain, it was as if it had engulfed her world.

Severus stood above her, his feet planted firmly on the ground. _He wants to get closer to Potter,_ Snape thought. Indeed Potter would want to save his friend, but was he that naive?

The agony of seeing Luna flailing on the floor made him want to kill Voldemort more than ever before. _Except for Lily… _a wave of nostalgia came over him. The night Lily was killed was the night his happiness died. The night all good things in the world turned bad. Lily was his one true love, and Voldemort took her life so carelessly, so cruelly. But suddenly, all the noise around him ceased. The curse had been lifted off of Luna, and she was now lying on the floor, panting. She slowly stood from the hard ground.

"Have we learned our lesson? Or do you want more?" Voldemort said mockingly. Luna shook her head with a twitch. _Probably effects from the cruciatus curse she had just endured, _Snape thought.

"Now Severus I think its time you showed her your dark mark," Luna looked back at Snape. She didn't even notice he was there. His appearance was anything but put together; his cloak was partially ripped at the bottom, his hair was falling in his face even more so than usual, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted and flicked his wand at Snape's left arm. His sleeve instantly rolled itself up and showed his pale skin. A dark mark was placed down the middle of his arm. She gasped. _How could he betray the order like that? How could he betray me like that?_ Luna's mind screamed. But then she thought,_ What would dad do?_

"Well this has been all very interesting is, but I think I will go now," she said casually and started walking away. Voldemort eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"But I am not finished with you, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs. Luna's body collapsed to the floor. She was dead. Snape ran to her and fell on his knees beside her. He looked into her eyes, but they were glazed and vacant. He put his hand on her heart, but there was no longer beating. Snape was so overwhelmed with emotion that he did something he hadn't done in years. He cried. Tears freed themselves from his eyes and streamed down his face. His chest heaved with sobs as he thought of Luna and Lily. Both so beautiful, so kind, and both their lives taken by Voldemort…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Snape bolted up from a lying position. Where was he? He looked around and noticed he was in his chambers at Hogwarts. He looked down and saw he was still wearing a long, black cloak. '_Was that all just a dream?'_ he thought, completely confused. But then he noticed a letter sitting on his desk. He quickly threw the bed covers back and walked over to the letter. He picked it up and read:

_Hi Professor Snape, I was walking to potions when I found you passed out in front of the staircase. You were whispering the name Lily and you seemed to be having some sort of flashback, so I used hovering charm to move you to your room. I was just about to leave when I remembered what Harry had told me about you and Lily. Lily never believe what you said all those years ago, I mean calling her a mudblood. I know how much you long for her and grieve on her grave, but it is time for you to move on and let go, even if that means talking to Harry about her. _

_As for being a death eater for Voldemort, your secret is safe with me._

_Yours truly,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Tears stained his cheeks, but he did not cry. He looked up from the letter and took a deep breath. It was time to move on. He wiped the tears from cheeks and straightened his robes. He dropped the letter to the floor and walked out, heading out to his class.

**Well that's it! Complete! Please R&R! And keep following me because there should be a new Harry Potter story coming out soon! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Authors Note!

Hello to all! Sorry for the late response, Christmas was extremely chaotic with lots and lots of traveling! I couldn't help but write this in a hotel room at 10:20 at night after a day of driving! Wow, I'm happy that's over! Well now, down to business. I know that some of you were confused by the last chapter (the end). The idea in the end is that after Snape had fainted in the first chapter, he is hallucinating the whole ordeal all the way until chapter 6, when he finds out that Luna had found him at the bottom of the staircase and took him up to his room.

There we go! Is that mostly cleared up? Any additional thoughts? Maybe a sequel? Let me know!

Happy Holidays to all! Thanks for R&R


End file.
